The Sixth Dragon
by Drakai
Summary: The Turtle's stay with the Tribunal is a lot more... eventful than anyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is an idea I got watching TMNT Season 5, the Ninja Tribunal one, and I couldn't resist.**

"You fail again!" Juto said. "You maggots are worthless." The Ninja Turtles and the rest of the Acolytes frowned as they panted. "Especially you, Leonardo." Said turtle growled at the Shisho (yes, in my fic they can growl. deal with it)

"That is enough for today, Acolytes. I pray you will do better tomorrow." Chikara said as she went through a door. The Acolytes all looked at one another and went to bed.

That night, Leonardo woke up. Seeing as how he couldn't sleep, he decided to explore the temple a bit. He quietly exited the room, not wanting to wake up his brothers. Little did he know that they and Splinter were already awake, roused by the sudden movement.

He walked the halls of the temple, arriving in the area which housed the rooms of the Tribunal. He was just about to pass by, when he heard weeping coming from a green-doored room. He was curious, and a little frightened, seeing as how that particular room was of Chikara-Shisho. So he decided to enter.

He saw the Shisho kneeling in front of the stone figure sitting in a chair. She had her hands cupping his, for it was obviously male, and her head rested on his lap. She was mumbling something, and Leo tried getting close in order to hear it. He made the wrong move, however, as she turned around and saw him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Easy, Shisho." He tried calming her down. "I just heard crying, and I thought you might be in trouble. Are you ok?"

She looked into his eyes and relaxed. She didn't know why, he reminded her so much of him. Same sense of loyalty, same sense of honor.

"Yes. It's just….."

"Who was he?" He asked as he stood next to her. By this time, the other residents of the temple, the other Acolytes, Splinter, the Ancient One and the rest of the Tribunal arrived, but neither sensed them.

"He was another member of the Dragons, before. He was the best of us, the strongest of us, and he sacrificed himself to save us. His name was Namikaze Naruto, the Master of Elements. I suppose Splinter told you of the Legend of the Five Dragons?" After his nod, she continued. "Well, not many know, but he was the Sixth. He was the strongest by far, surpassing even Oroku Saki in knowledge and skill. And…. he loved me. He loved me so much. And I hurt him. It started with the defeat of Tengu Shredder."

_Flashback_

_The Six Dragons got their banner, which was handed to Oroku Saki, and celebrated the defeat of the Shredder._

_At the celebration, Naruto approached Chikara, thinking that today was finally the day he could get a date with her._

"_Hey Chikara." He called as he approached._

"_Hello Naruto. What is it?" She turned to him, smiling slightly._

"_Um, Chikara, I was wondering. Now that Shredder's dealt with and all, would you like to, um…. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiled at her._

"_Please tell me this is a joke, Naruto." He raised an eyebrow. "Just like you, always kidding, always making light of the situation. Why can't you be serious, like Saki is? No wonder he's the best of us."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he lowered his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. "Yeah, a joke. Forget I said anything, Chikara. I'm feeling a little tired now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He left, passing by Hisomi, Juto and Kon, who were all worried about him, knowing how much he loved their teammate. They looked at her, but she was looking at Saki instead._

_Meanwhile, Naruto was in his room, packing all his stuff in a travel bag. "Well, Chikara." He spoke to himself silently. "You want me gone. So I'm gone. I love you that much. I pray you find your happiness with the uptight bastard. Goodbye Kon, Juto, Hisomi. Don't try and stop me."_

"_We won't Naruto. Goodbye and good luck." The three males appeared from the shadows._

_Fast-forward within a flashback (kinda weird, huh?)_

_Ten years later, the Tribunal circled Oroku Saki, all in their Dragon Forms, for the final confrontation in his fortress. They attacked and attacked, but even with their new powers, they were still no match for the formidable Shredder. He fell them all, one at a time, canceling their Avatar Forms, before he did the same to his own. He approached the down Chikara, readying his sword._

"_Pathetic. You are nothing without your precious Naruto. And it was your fault that he disappeared." Tears welled in her eyes. She was having flashbacks of Naruto, of the man she had come to love and miss, and feel guilt in making him leave. She only wished for another chance with him, but it appeared that she would not get it._

"_I can't let you do that." A familiar voice sounded behind Oroku Saki, surprising all five combatants. There, on a rock, stood Naruto, his cape swishing behind him, his hat concealing his golden hair. "You're the one that's pathetic, Saki. Stooping so low as to consorting with demons? You always were too ambitious for your own good. And ours, too."_

"_Naruto?" Chikara called weakly, still not believing he came._

"_Hey Chikara." He smiled at her. It was the same smile he always gave her, and it filled her with joy and confidence, seeing it once more._

"_Naruto, I'm…"_

"_Save it for later, Chikara. I need to deal with Saki now."_

"_Naruto! You're too late! I'm unstoppable!"_

"_Ha!" Naruto smirked, his eyes glowing white. "What do you think I've been doing all these years, while you were gallivanting about? Playing chess with trees?" He chuckled. "I, too, have been training. Training with Kami, and the Elemental Gods." The Tribunal's eyes widened, while Saki sneered._

"_It doesn't matter. I will destroy you." He charged at Naruto, who stood his ground. He swiped at him with his sword, only to be blocked by a finger. This went on for some time, Naruto apparently better, yet again, but still unable to slay Saki._

"_I cannot kill you Saki. I cannot destroy your evil spirit." Vines shot out of the ground, and ensnared Saki." So I will do the next best thing. I will seal you, and split you into three pieces. But." He looked at the others, his eyes staying on Chikara the longest. "It will use all of my life-force. So I will be sealed as well. Goodbye, Oroku Saki." He glowed white, a glow which enveloped the surrounding space. As the glow died down, There were three coffins, all with the Dragon symbol, and a statue of Naruto, sitting in a chair, his fingers in front of him, touching the tip of the other hand. (ya know, what Burns does in Simpsons) The final thing they heard from him, as he was turning to stone, were four words that almost shattered Chikara's hear. "Chikara, I love you."_

"_Naruto!" She cried, hugging his stone figure. "I love you too!" She muttered sadly, her face pressed in his stony neck._

_Flashback End_

Chikara had tears in her eyes once again. "After he did that, I grew bitter. Bitter at the world, for taking him away, but most of all, butter at myself, for driving him away. I never forgave myself."

"He sounds like a strong and noble warrior. He sounds like….. "

"You, Leonardo. You remind me so much of him. That's why I'm always so hard on you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and the others." Leo approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"From what you told me about him, I don't think he would blame you. I think he would love you regardless. I was once in a similar situation." He turned his eyes to the ground. "I also think that…" He was cut off by a light blue glow coming from his talisman. The beam of light was directed to the heart of the statue, or the area that once housed the heart.

Leo fell to his knees, gasping as jolts hit him. Mikey, Don and Raph jumped to their brother's side, trying to help him up. But, instead, three more beams shot, joining with Leo's, making a bright white beam of pure energy. Thunder struck from the skies, hitting the statue. Fire from the candles nearby flew to it as well, along with the water from the basin and the wind from all around, finally followed by earth from the floor outside. They all hit the statue, but, instead of it being broken, they seemingly entered it. Then shockwave was felt and dust rose, hiding the statue.

As the dust settled, everyone there felt a presence enter their minds and leave just as quickly. A figure appeared from the dust, coughing and trying to clear the dust in front of him with his hand.

"Hey guys." The figure of Namikaze Naruto called as the dust fully settled, leaving a wide-eyed Tribunal, exhausted Turtles, worried Splinter and Ancient One, and a teary-eyed Chikara. "Miss me?"

"Naruto!" She flung in his arms, burying her head in his shoulder, crying tears of joy.

"I, uh… I'll take that as a yes." She lifter her head and looked into his white eyes with her green ones, before locking lips with him in a loving, passionate kiss. "Or maybe a hell yes."

**I just couldn't help myself, I had to do this story. I always loved TMNT, and Leo was always my favorite. The pairings of the fic will be NarutxChikara, obviously, and I'll give two Turtles girls, along with CaseyxApril. Guess which Turtles get which girls. Come on, guess. I even gave ya a hint in the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry 'bout that." Naruto said, helping Leonardo to his feet. "I didn't know the spell'd take that much energy from you. I have to thank you, though." He bowed to the turtle. "For freeing me from the prison. I'd like to talk to you later, if you don't mind."

"Um, sure, Shisho."

"Just Naruto is fine. And you, my old friends." He turned to the rest of the Tribunal, narrowing his eyes. "You have forgotten what we should stand for!"

Chikara's eyes widened, and she lowered her head in shame. The others, however, were confused. "Naruto, what are you…?"

"Just don't. I have read your minds. All of your minds. I was gone for seventeen centuries, and it was the quickest way. You ignored a possible threat in Utrom Shredder, which resulted in a great man losing his life. And there was a high possibility that the alien could somehow channel the spirit of Tengu Shredder. I'll refer to his as just Tengu, for short. You treat lives, human and other, as expendable tools. You constantly insult and berate these Acolytes because they are not at the level you want them to be, despite the fact their training only lasted two months. I am extremely disappointed in all of you." The three men lowered their heads and bowed to Naruto.

"We're sorry, Naruto, we…"

"I'm not the one you owe an apology to." The four nodded and bowed to the Acolytes.

"We are sorry, young Acolytes. We have treated you poorly during these two months, and we hope that you will stay here and train, of your own free will this time." All of the Acolytes nodded their heads, and the Tribunal smiled.

Naruto, on the other hand, bowed to splinter. "No apology can help ease the pain of losing a loved one, but I still offer you mine. I am truly sorry for your loss that we were in a not so indirect way responsible, and I hope you will give this Tribunal one more chance to repent in your eyes, by training your sons in skills they will find useful in the near future." Splinter looked into his eyes for a long time, and smiled.

"I will give you this final chance, but if anything happens to my sons…." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"So, that's settled. But, a threat is still coming. It seems I was freed just in time. Tomorrow, your new training regimen will begin. Go and get some rest, little Acolytes." A fire appeared behind him. "Because tomorrow, you will beg for a one-way ticket to hell." He chuckled maniacally. The Acolytes gulped, while Splinter and the Ancient One snickered. The other left, leaving only the Tribunal in Chikara's room. "Now, I'm tired, and I'd like to talk to Chikara for a while." The three Dragons turned to the door. "Oh, and guys." They faced him. "Nice to see you all again." They smiled at their friend and left.

With the two of them alone in her room, Chikara started feeling nervous. Naruto turned to her and saw her fidgeting.

"What's the matter, Chikara?" She didn't answer. "Where's the strong confident girl I fell in love with?" That did it. She couldn't hold herself, and flew into his arms again, crying and apologizing all over again.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry I made you leave. Please forgive me. I love you." She whispered the final part, and Naruto's heart swelled as he heard it.

"Shh, shh, it's not your fault. Besides, if I didn't leave, I wouldn't be the sexy over-powered hero I am today." She giggled, making him smile again. He lifted her chin up with his hand and kissed her on the lips.

"So, which room's mine?"

"This one."

"Oh? And where's yours?" She giggled.

"Here."

"Um, what? " She giggled again.

"We're sharing a room love." She said softly, not used to calling Naruto that.

"We are?" He raised an eyebrow. She turned the lights on.

The room was rather big. In the center of the wall opposite to the door stood a huge bed, with green and red covers. In fact, the whole room was done in a green-red motif. There were two walk-in closets, a dressing table, some bookshelves, and a door that lead to the bathroom.

There were also two stands, one with Chikara's green armor and spiked club, and another with Naruto's pure white armor and katana, Tenryo, the Heavenly Dragon, with its white blade inside its sheath.

Chikara took Naruto's hand and led him to the bed. They both lied down, and rested her head against his chest, stroking it gently with one hand. "I lost you once." She told him softly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." She kissed him.

**Yeah, I know, it's short, but otherwise it'd mess up the moment. One of the most important things about writing fics is to know when and how to end a chapter. Suspense and all that.**

**Oh, yeah, and these two chapters are in-between Episodes 3 and 4.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seeing as how you've gotten your stamina, strength and speed on par." Naruto spoke to the gathered Acolytes, who were all panting and glaring at him. Three months had passed since his awakening, and he had worked them into the ground with nothing but physical exercises. "It's time to awaken your chakra."

"Ooh, ooh, um, Shisho…" Mikey raised his hand.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Um, right, hehe…." Mikey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, what's chakra?"

"Chakra is the energy of life. Every living being has it, people, animals, even plants. Once, a long time ago, ninja could tap into their chakra reservoirs to do spell-like attacks, called jutsu. But be wary." He warned. "Jutsu cost chakra. The more you do them, the more tired you get. And if you don't know when to stop, you'll drain all of your chakra, and it will kill you. Now sit." They all sat on the floor. "Meditate. Do not speak, but listen to my voice." His voice was so soothing that even Mikey sat still, meditating. "Find the pool of energy that lies within you all. And dive into it!" As he said the last part, in a stronger, more demanding voice, the Acolytes felt a surge of warmth cover their bodies. "Excellent." Naruto smiled. "To channel chakra, all you have to do is concentrate. Now." He gave them a piece of paper each. "Channel some into this paper."

"How?" Raph mumbled.

"Use your will to force a small stream of the stuff through your arm and into the paper." They did as they were told.

One half of Faraji's paper burned, while the other crumbled. "Faraji, your elements are fire and lightning."

Adam's paper turned to dust. "Earth, Adam."

Joi's paper burned. "Fire."

Tora's paper turned to dust. "Earth, same as Adam."

Leonardo's paper split in two, then became wet. "Wind and water, Leonardo, a curious combination."

Donatello's paper became soggy. "Water."

Raphael's paper burned to a crisp. "Fire. Heh, figures, 'hothead'."

And, finally, Michelangelo's paper crumbled. "Lightning."

The other Shishos entered the room. "Now that you know your elements and can access chakra." Kon said. "You will be divided into groups, two per teacher, except Leonardo and Faraji. These teachers will guide and prepare you in their own fields, in which you too will be specialists."

"Quite simply, Faraji and Leonardo will get one teacher each because they are leaders, and as such are responsible for the well-being of their respective teams." Chikara stated.

"Adam McKay and Donatello, you two will study Genjutsu, the art of illusion under me." Kon stepped forward, and the two went to stand beside him.

"Joi Reynard and Raphael, you two will study Taijutsu, the art of hand-to-hand combat under Hisomi." The giant stepped forward, Kon speaking in his stead.

"Tora Yoshida and Michelangelo, you will study Ninjutsu, the art of elemental attacks under me." Juto stepped forward.

"Faraji Ngala, you will be my apprentice, and leader of the Acolytes." Chikara stepped forward.

"Leonardo, you will be my apprentice, and leader of the Turtles." Naruto stepped forward. "Good luck with your respective teachers, you will meet each other only after six months of study and training, so take this time to say your goodbyes."

Six months later

Naruto sat in the main room, Chikara leaning her head on his shoulder, while Faraji and Leo were talking, waiting for the others to come. Leo was wearing new clothes. (profile)

"So, how was your training my friend?"

"In a word? Brutal. Naruto-sensei is very, _very_ strict. I think I spent more time in pain during the last six months than ever before."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Chikara-Shisho too has been strict and demanding."

"LEO!" Came the call of Mikey, who just came in the room, wearing new gear, followed by Tora and Juto. Juto nodded to Naruto and Chikara, and leaned on a wall. Mikey glomped Leo, while Tora shook hands with Faraji. "Hey there, bro. I missed ya."

"I can see that Mikey. How was your training."

"It was so cool! We learned all these new tricks, and flashy stuff, too."

"Jutsu, Mikey. How many do you know."

"Lots." Mikey smiled, beaming with pride.

"Leo! Mikey!" Donny came next, also dressed in new gear, followed by Adam and Kon.

"Hey bro!" Mikey glomped him, too.

"Hey guys." Raph made himself know, appearing behind his brothers.

"Raph!" Mikey glomped him as well, much to his annoyance.

"Alright, alright, ya missed me, I get it. Now lay off." He slapped him on the back of his head, trying to hide his smile, and nodded to Leo.

"Wow, you're not so hot-headed as before. What happened?"

"Hisomi-Shisho beat the shell outta me, calmin' me down. At least a lil'." He said with a shrug.

Naruto clapped, speaking for the rest of the teachers. "Alright, listen up. You will each show your teammates what you learned during the six months. After that, the Dragons and I have some gifts for you all."

The Acolytes divided into two groups.

"Raph, why don't you go first?" Leo said.

"Yeah, sure. With Hisomi-Shisho taught me and Joi how to really fight, with and without weapons, and some of them jutsu for our element. Here, I'll show ya." He jumped in the air and slammed his fist into the ground, making a crater. Leo and Donny nodded, while Mikey was starry eyed.

"Don?"

"Kon-Shisho taught us the art of illusions. He also taught us hand-to-hand combat and some jutsu. Here, I'll show you one." He made a few hand signs. "_**Illusion Technique: Static!**_" The only thing the other turtles could see was static.

"Awesome." Raph commented.

"Your turn, Mikey.

"Alright! Juto-Shisho taught us these totally radical tricks. Flashy, too. Check this one out. _**Lightning Style: Thunder Wolf Rush!**_" Several wolves made of thunder appeared, charging the wall and dissipating on impact.

"Nice."

"Marvelous."

"Damn." Mikey smiled at his brothers' praise.

"Ok, my turn. I learned a lot under Naruto-Sensei. He taught me some jutsu for my elements, strategy, tactics, logic, deduction, styles of fighting with my katana, and without, about poisons and cures… Hmm, watch this one." He put his arms on the handles of his katana, which were mover from his back to his hips. "_**Dual Sword Style: Whirlwind!**_" He spun around, creating a whirl of winds that made several cuts on the stone floor.

"Alright, gather round." The Acolytes stood in a semi-circle in front of the Dragons. Naruto started a string of five hundred hand signs, too fast for the others to catch. "_**Summoning: Spirit Forge!**_" A dragon head burst from underground, opening its jaws. Fire roared from inside, and the Acolytes looked at it with surprise. "This is the Spirit Forge. Come, Faraji." The man stepped to the jaws. "Do not fear the flames, they will not hurt you. Stick your hands in the fire, and concentrate." He did as instructed. The fire flared, before dying down, leaving Faraji holding a magnificent single-edge sword. "The Kiburi. Surprising. Come, next, next."

Adam stepped next, and emerged from the fire holding a hammer. "Balance."

Joi emerged with a naginata almost as large as herself. "Gekido."

Tora wound up with a jumonji yari. "The Jishin. Excellent. What you have there, are the Spines of the Dragon, a set of legendary weapons third in strength. You next, turtles."

Mikey stepped first, and came out with a sansetsukon. "Warai."

Raph got a new pair of sai, replacing the old one. "Fukushu and Honoo."

Donatello stepped out with a bladed staff. "Chishiki."

Everyone looked at Leo, who hadn't moved, and kept staring at his katana. "Leo, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"These swords. I made them myself. I…"

"And you don't want to part with them, seeing as how you made them, and they mean a lot to you." Leo nodded. Naruto smiled at him. "Don't worry. Just put the sword in the fire. The forge will then reshape them, but they will still be the swords you forged." Leo nodded and put the sword in the fire. He came out with two beautiful katana. "Meiyo and Chusei-Shin. You turtles have the Claws of the Dragon, the second most powerful weapons. And they. "He pointed to the other Dragons. "Have the Fangs. The most powerful. Come on, guys, show them."

Chikara summoned a kanabo. "Kyodo."

Hisomi pulled out a tessen that folded neatly into a large kunai. "Chinmoku." Naruto introduced the weapon for him.

"Seishin." Kon announced, summoning a sword.

Juto pulled out a bow from thin air. "Sogeki-Hei."

"What about you, Sensei?" Leo asked. Naruto pulled out the katana he had at his hip from its sheath without a sound, showing a solid white blade. "Tenryu. It is not part of any set, but is still one of the seven most powerful weapons to ever exist. You have the next two weeks off. Turtles, I suggest you find your father. After that, we'll start the training missions.

**I mellowed out Raph some, but I hope I got the others down right. And, also, I changed the weapons from the cartoon, and gave them names. Why, you ask? Cause I can.**

**In case you're wondering about the characters, I'll give the stats, sorted out by teams. Up first…**

**The Acolytes**

**Faraji Ngala**

**Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Black  
Avatar: Lion  
Avatar Color: Blue  
Elements: Fire/Lightning  
Clothes: Normal  
Original Weapon: Single-edge Sword  
New Weapon: Kiburi (Pride in Swahili) - Katana  
Master: Chikara**

**Adam McKay**

**Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Hair Color: None  
Eye Color: Black  
Avatar: Bear  
Avatar Color: Brown  
Elements: Earth  
Clothes: Normal  
Original Weapon: Ball and Chain  
New Weapon: Balance - Hammer  
Master: Kon**

**Joi Reynard**

**Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Green  
Avatar: Hawk  
Avatar Color: Yellow  
Elements: Fire  
Clothes: Normal  
Original Weapon: Chain Whip  
New Weapon: Gekido (Fury in Japanese) - Naginata  
Master: Hisomi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pay attention, kids." Naruto paced in front of the students as they gathered in front of the flying ship. "You all know your respective teams and leaders. Each team will have one of us following, in case something unpredictable happens. Your first mission will be in a small town a few hundred miles from here. They make some of the best dango I've ever had." Everybody sweat dropped. "Which is also currently occupied by demons. Best I could gather, they were some low-level oni, but there could be more. Faraji, you and your team will secure the perimeter and, when I give the signal, move in and evacuate the civilians. Kon-Shisho will go with you. Leonardo, your team will meet the demons head on."

"Alright!" Raph pumped his hands u in the air, making Naruto chuckle.

"I will be with you. Chikara and Hisomi will be running interference and piloting the ship. Juto, you will hold the fort with Splinter and the Ancient One. Is everyone clear on their assignments?" Everybody nodded. "Gather your gear and say your goodbyes. We leave in an hour. Dismissed." Everybody scattered, leaving him and Chikara alone.

"Nice plan, love." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, you liked it, didn't you?" Naruto hugged her.

"But so help me, if you get hurt, I will kick your ass, and you'll never think of leaving me behind again. Got it?" She said with a sweet smile making him gulp. He nodded nervously. "Good." She kissed him and went to their room to prepare the armors.

"That woman's gonna be the death of me." Naruto muttered with a smile and followed her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright Leonardo, this will be your first mission after training. Are you ready?" Naruto asked his protégé as they watched the others board the ship.

"Yes Sensei." Leo's eyes hardened. "Thank you for all you've taught me."

"You are an exceptional student, and you have a lot of potential. You could do worse than listening to me and your father." He grasped his shoulder. "Make us proud today." He offered the turtle a smile and went to the control room.

"You alright Leo?" Donny came from behind him with the other two Turtles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Come on bro, you're our fearless leader." Raph clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry, we got your back."

"Do not fret Leonardo." Splinter came with the Ancient One to see them off. "You will do fine."

"Trust in yourself little turtle." The Ancient One muttered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Leonardo straightened his back and led the Turtles onto the flying ship.

"You've done well with him, love." Chikara wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as they and the other Dragons watched the exchange from a high point on the ship.

"She is right Naruto." Kon nodded beside them. "How good a student does is tribute to the Sensei."

"I'm not worried about him." Naruto smiled. "Or any of them. It's this whole situation. I have a very bad feeling about it."

"I feel it too." Juto said with Hisomi nodding in agreement. "Like the Flocks of Death circling above us."

"Death? Maybe not. Destruction." He looked at the skies. "A storm's coming, and I don't think the five of us are enough to stop it. We can only weather it. And we will be needing our students for it, and maybe even more. I'll need to talk to Splinter after we get back."

"Why?" Chikara asked him.

"Just in case."

The ship made no sound as it traveled through the skies to their destinations. Naruto stood at the bow, scanning the surroundings.

"We are approaching the first drop point. Acolytes prepare for departure." The teams gathered on the deck. "Fire a flare when you secure the perimeter." He told Kon before they jumped from the boat. "And watch for mine. Remember, if you see red, abort the mission." Kon nodded and he and the Acolytes jumped from the ship and landed deafly on the ground before spreading out.

"We wait for the signal." Naruto said when the ship stopped above the town. "After that, we move in and secure the town square. Then I'll light the second signal and we move outward." The Turtles nodded, drawing their weapons.

"There, Sensei." Leonardo pointed to a green light in the sky.

"Right. Move out." The five jumped from the ship and landed in the middle of the town, kicking up a lot of dust.

Naruto shot out from the cloud and slashed the nearest demon in half before the others could react. Leonardo jumped over his Sensei and parried a blow from another. Raphael stabbed two of them between the eyes while Mikey and Don launched another two in the wall, snapping their necks. Naruto then brought his sword around in an ark and eviscerated another two in one clean swipe.

"Spread out." Naruto went through a couple of hand seals and fired off a green light into the sky. In a moment the Acolytes and Kon jumped from the roofs of the surrounding houses and went inside.

"This one's empty."

"Same here."

"And here."

"They are all empty." Kon said. Naruto cursed and spat.

"Fall back. Leonardo, back to the square." Leonardo nodded and called his brothers back, slicking another demon.

"What's wrong Sensei?" He asked Naruto when they gathered near the fountain in the square back to back.

"I think we've been set up." Suddenly all the houses caught on fire. "Shit. Change of mission parameters. Spread out and kill every demon you find, then regroup at the lake. Teams of two. Leonardo, you're with me."

"Right. Don with Mikey, and Raph, you take Joi."

"And Faraji is with me while Adam and Tora will team up." The Acolytes nodded and they all went in different directions. Naruto went through more seals and a white dove appeared.

"What was that, Sensei?"

"A special jutsu I invented. The dove will transform into letters when it reaches Chikara."

"You didn't teach me that."

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd need it so soon. I was going to when we got back." Leonardo nodded as they jumped into a group of demons, taking three out as they landed.

"What the hell are these things anyway?"

"Red Oni." Naruto said. "Mindless beasts that work best in tandem with Blue Oni. We were very luck that none of them are here." He spun around, slashing appendages. "They mostly rely on brute strength while the blue ones have some magic in them." He stabbed the last on through the head. "Come on, before they fire it."

"Fire what?" As he said that a large round object fell from the sky in the middle of the town, turning into a blazing inferno. "Was that napalm?"

"What's napalm?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Naruto nodded, jumping over a fire.

"Come on, pick up the pace. Just like I taught you." A nearby house creaked and collapsed under the strain, falling into their path. "Shit. Turn left." Leonardo jumped behind a stone continuing on their way.

"I see the lake up ahead Sensei." They sprinted the last leg of the way. The other teams were already there, their weapons drawn and scanning the surroundings. There were a few explosions behind them, but they were too far away to be affected.

"You sent for the Dragon's Breath?" Kon commented when they got to the others.

"The whole blasted town is full of demons. They ambushed us."

"Ambushed? But those were Red Oni." Kon asked puzzled.

"I've noticed. It was far too organized for them. And there were no Blue Oni present."

"I see where you're going." Kon nodded in thought. "Is it what we talked about earlier?"

"Probably."

"Shisho, not to interrupt, but we got a problem coming." Raph turned the two's attention back to the town.

"Aw fuck." Naruto spat and Kon muttered something illegible when they saw a large Minotaur with a two headed axe charging at them. "Just what we needed. A Minotaur." He grabbed his katana in both hands, bringing it in front of him, edge down. He sent his chakra into the blade and made a large ark in the direction of the charging beast. "_**Fatal Slash!**_" A white crescent beam fired from the sword and straight into the beast. The Minotaur however didn't flinch and just kept charging. "Dammit, he's enhanced. Stand back!"

"Naruto, what are you…?"

"I said stand back Kon!" Naruto turned to the others and Kon gasped when he saw his eyes.

"Naruto, you..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna activate it."

"Activate what?" Leonardo asked Kon.

"Naruto's eyes have a special ability." The Acolytes looked into their Shisho's eyes. His irises turned completely white, mirroring the sclera, and the pupil shrunk until it was a little dot. A dozen or so consecutive circles formed around and started spinning.

Naruto narrowed his at the bull monster, bringing his hand palm forward towards it. He waited until it was just a few feet from his before smirking. "Should've stopped. _**Shinra Tensei!**_" An invisible force impacted the Minotaur and sent him flying backwards and into one of the burning houses. Everybody tensed when it burst out of the fiery wreckage, but it started flaying and screaming, before being burnt to a crisp. Naruto turned to the rest with a smirk on the face while their ship descended from the skies.

"And done." He bowed a little, making a few of the Acolytes snicker, and earning a slap on the face from Chikara.

"What did I tell you about being reckless?"

"Sorry dear."

"Hehe, whipped." Raph chuckled, earning a slap on the back of the head from Chikara for the trouble.

"Shut it."

"Yes mam."

**The Turtles**

**Leonardo**

**Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Hair Color: None  
Eye Color: Brown  
Avatar: Dragon  
Avatar Color: Blue  
Elements: Wind/Water  
Clothes: See Profile  
Original Weapon: Two Katana  
New Weapon: Meiyo & Chusei-Shin (Honor & Loyalty in Japanese) – Two Katana  
Master: Naruto**

**Donatello**

**Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Hair Color: None  
Eye Color: Brown  
Avatar: Dragon  
Avatar Color: Purple  
Elements: Water  
Clothes: See Profile  
Original Weapon: Bo Staff  
New Weapon: Chishiki (Knowledge in Japanese) – Bladed Staff  
Master: Kon**

**Raphael**

**Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Hair Color: None  
Eye Color: Black  
Avatar: Dragon  
Avatar Color: Red  
Elements: Fire  
Clothes: See Profile  
Original Weapon: Two Sai  
New Weapon: Fukushu & Honoo (Vengeance & Flame in Japanese) – Two Sai  
Master: Hisomi**

**Michelangelo**

**Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Hair Color: None  
Eye Color: Blue  
Avatar: Dragon  
Avatar Color: Orange  
Elements: Lightning  
Clothes: See Profile  
Original Weapon: Two Nunchucks  
New Weapon: Warai (Laughter in Japanese) – Triple-Staff  
Master: Juto**


	5. Chapter 5

As the Turtles and the Acolytes celebrated on their way home after surviving the ambush, the four Dragons that accompanied them were watching with smiles on their faces. Well, Chikara, Kon and Hisomi were. Naruto was just leaning a rail and watching the clouds below.

"Sensei?" Leonardo stepped behind him. Naruto gave no answer. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking." Go celebrate with your brothers, apprentice. You all have earned it. I'll be fine." The turtle nodded and went to join the others.

The Dragons and their charges came back to the base after a short trip. Naruto gave the others a few days rest before another meeting and, ignoring all calls, went inside to talk with Splinter. The two retreated behind a door; the only thing coming out a lot of smoke.

"So that is you plan?" The two were seated in front of a small table with a tea set, a pipe in each of their hands.

"Yes. We need the help. Do you think it might work?"

"Why come to me?"

"You are very wise, Splinter-san." Naruto took a sip. "And I value your words on this matter particularly, seeing as how it will affect your sons." Splinter nodded and took a puff.

"Your idea is very sound, Naruto-san. I think it will work." Naruto let a small smile grace his lips and started to rise. "A moment, please, Naruto-san."

"Yes?" He sat back down.

"I wanted to thank you." Splinter bowed to him. 'You have helped Leonardo grow so much, not only as a ninja, but as a man as well, as well. And your fellow Dragons have helped my other sons as well."

"There is no need to bow, Splinter-san." Naruto smiled. "It was an honor to have a pupil as Leonardo. I see a lot of myself when I was young in him. And, if I can be so frank, I view the turtles as somewhat of nephews."

"And I would be honored if you would take that mantle."

"Then, if you would inform them. I have to be going." Naruto opened the door to find the turtles there, trying to listen in on the conversation. He coughed into his hand. The turtles all scratched the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Sorry Sensei." Leonardo said. Naruto chuckled and patted the lead turtle on the head.

"It's fine. But I have a little assignment or you." Leonardo looked interested. "You have to tell Chikara I'm gone. Ok, by now." He said quickly.

"What! Sensei?" Naruto was gone. "Sensei! Dammit!"

"Ah, my sons, perfect timing." Splinter walked out of the room. "Come, I must talk to you. You can face the wrath of Chikara-san later." Leonardo gulped.

Same time, NYC, the Foot building.

A young, Asian woman with shoulder-length black hair was on her knees in front of the helmet of the Shredder with a sad look on her face. Then she sighed.

"Leonardo…"

"Good evening, Miss Karai." A disembodied voice sounded from all around her.

"Who's there?" She got up, drawing a sword. "Show yourself."

"Now, now." Naruto walked out of the shadow. "Relax. I mean you no harm. I came to ask you a few questions. Firstly, what are your thoughts on Ch'rell, the one known as Utrom Shredder?" Karai's face formed a scowl.

"I hate him. He destroyed…"

"Any chance of being with the one called Leonardo?"

"Yes." Her face took on a sad look again.

"And yet without him you two might never have met." She nodded. "and he _is_ still the man who took you in, gave you a purpose." Another nod. "You remind me of another young woman I knew a long time ago."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Haku. Because of circumstances beyond her control her father murdered her mother, and she then killed him. And evil man called Zabuza found her and gave her a purpose. To be his tool."

"Shredder said the same thing to me."

"And I will say the same to you as I did to her as well. Ninja are not tools. We are human. The absence of emotion makes us little more than monsters. Without compassion, how can you know it's wrong to destroy an entire town of innocent civilians to hunt down one man? Without honor, how can you know it's wrong to use a mother to lure her child, or a child to lure its mother? Without pride, how can you know when you're being used by those lower than you? Without the ability to love, how can you know the joys of raising a family?"

"What happened to her?"

"It turned out that Zabuza himself slaughtered both of Haku's parents when they refused to give her over to him, and then manipulated her memories of the event. She got the revenge she and her family were due, and died with a smile on her face, finally free of the man who destroyed her life. Who knows, you might find one day that something similar happened to you, hopefully without the you dying part."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to show you." He put his index and middle finger on her forehead.

Karai saw flashes of what she guessed were memories bathed in an eerie yellow glow in her mind. She saw a traditional Japanese house in the middle of a field. Then a small, black haired girl playing with a beautiful woman with long black hair. Then a middle aged man picking her up and tossing the girl in the air, both laughing.

Then, the flashes darkened and the mood changed. The house was on fire. The man was cut down mercilessly by ninja in black clothing. The woman was clutching the frightened little girl to her chest, pleading with a very tall man in spiky, metallic armor. The man raised his bladed hand.

Karai gasped as her senses returned. She was still in the dark room. Naruto removed his fingers from her head and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"That… That was…"

"Those were your memories."

"They were yellow." Naruto nodded.

"As I figured. Colorless means normal. Blue means subconsciously repressed. Red means consciously repressed. And yellow means sealed or locked away."

"He… Shredder killed my parents." Karai had tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Naruto nodded sadly.

"How did you know I had locked memories?"

"I opened my mind to yours, and saw all of your memories. I did the same when I met the turtles." She stood up and turned to him.

"You know where Leonardo is?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled. "In fact, I am very proud to say that just earlier today I was declared their uncle by Splinter. I still don't quite understand how that works. But in any case, that's part of a reason I actually came here in the first place." She raised an eyebrow at him. "A threat that's a lot stronger than the Utrom Shredder is coming, despite my best efforts to stop it. The turtles, Splinter and five others have come under the care of my associates and I, and we have trained them to help in stopping the threat, but we are running out of time, and we need more help. Now, I must go to two others that might be willing to help. I leave you to think on my words, Miss Karai, and choose the correct path yourself. I will come for your answer in this room." He disappeared, leaving her deep in thought.

Back at the Ninja Tribunal Base

"What!" Chikara's voice sounded all through the complex. Apparently, Leonardo told her what Naruto did.

"Um, he just told me to tell you. That's all I know, I swear." Leo's brothers would've enjoyed the sight of their fearless leader sweating, had they not been scared witless as well.

"That bastard!" She inched closer to Leo with a murderous look on her face.

"Wait, Shisho, I'm just a messenger!" he yelled before turning and running away.

"Come back here and face your punishment like a man!"

"I'm a turtle!"

Same time, 2nd Time Around antique shop, downtown New York

Naruto appeared in the main room of the store, startling Casey Jones and April O'Neal, who were just about to kiss on a couch in the back. The two quickly separated and glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Who the hell are you, pal?" Casey asked gruffly.

"Ah, my name is Naruto, and I came here to ask for your help."

"What help?" April asked wearily.

"I am a member of a small group that took it upon us to train the four turtles to fight against a great evil to come. I was wondering if…"

"We're coming." The two interrupted him at the same time. Naruto blinked.

"I'm sorry, say what?"

"We're coming with you. We want to help the guys." April explained.

"Well that went better than I expected."

"Yeah, we're going. I just need to get some stuff from my place." Casey added.

"I don't have any weapons, but just let me pack my clothes.' Naruto nodded.

"That's fine; I'll get you some weapons when we get there. But please hurry, we still need to get my answer." The two looked at him and shrugged.

A few minutes later April packed, then the three took a small stop for Casey to grab a bag and his hockey mask, but was forbidden by Naruto from bringing 'that bag of useless, overgrown toothpicks'.

With the Tribunal

"Help!"

"Stop running bastard. You'll serve as a nice first course before I get my hands on that idiot Sensei of yours."

The other being that were enjoying the hospitality of the Ninja Tribunal watched in amusement as leader of the turtles ran around the yard, running from a furious white-headed woman.

"Master Splinter, should we help him?" Donatello asked his father.

"I think not. Remember the old Japanese proverb: He who gets in the way of a woman scorned will get his tail kicked."

Naruto, April and Casey three appeared in the same, dark room Naruto left Karai in. She was now dressed in black, form-fitting battle armor, with a sword strapped to her back, over her right shoulder. A black duffle bag was slung over the other and the helmet of the Shredder was clutched tightly in her hands. As soon as they saw her, Casey and April got into their fighting stances.

"Relax. All will be explained once we get there." The two calmed, but still stared suspiciously at Karai, who had a stony yet sad expression on her face. Naruto groaned, slapping his face with his hand.

"I'm glad this trip'll be instantaneous." The group of four disappeared.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
